O LEGADO DE DEMÉTER
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Romance,Lemon,Universo SS. Casal: Aldebaran e Mu] Em meio às lembranças podemos encontrar conforto para a dor que assola o coração. Um medalhão... Uma palavra... e a certeza de um reencontro. Oneshot


**Título**: **O LEGADO DE DEMÉTER**.  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon, No próprio Universo Saint Seiya  
**Classificação:** T / M  
**Casal**: Aldebaran e Mu  
**Autora**: Jade Toreador  
**E-mail:** jadetoreador arroba uol. com. br

**Disclamer**: Saint Seiya é fora criado e produzido por Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation.

**Sumário: **Em meio as lembranças podemos encontrar conforto para a dor que assola o coração. Um medalhão... Uma palavra... e a certeza de um reencontro...

* * *

**O LEGADO DE DEMÉTER**

* * *

Angústia! Meus anos de aprendizado e férrea disciplina, moldados na forja dos Sagrados Cavaleiros de Ouro, naquele momento, haviam caído por terra. Eu não era mais Mu, o último representante Lemuriano na Terra. Eu não era mais o portador das antigas culturas de mortais e Deuses. Eu não era o sagrado carneiro que representava a ligação entre mortais e imortais pelo elo sacrifical. Não. Eu era apenas um garoto desesperado. 

E a medida em que eu me aproximava da Casa de Touro, esse meu desespero aumentava. Como meu antigo mestre podia ressurgir do reino de Hades com os cavaleiros que haviam sido mortos nas batalhas das Doze Casas e me pedir a cabeça de Atena? Como os finados companheiros da Ordem podiam trair dessa maneira a Deusa, mas, a pergunta pior, que fazia meu coração bater loucamente era: por que agora, que eu me aproximava da imponente Casa da Constelação de Touro, não conseguia sentir plenamente o cosmo de Aldebaran?

Ele era o mais forte cavaleiro entre todos! De certo, nem os infernais espectros e os ressuscitados cavaleiros que agora usavam as Sapuris conseguiriam vencê-lo, mas então...

Por quê? Taurus... Meu Taurus...

Estanquei. Meus lábios tremerem, mas me recusei a chorar, porque ainda custava a acreditar no que via. Lá estavam os braços de Aldebaram abertos, ainda na posição de ataque do seu golpe mais possante, 'O Grande Chifre', mas ele... Não havia mais vida na armadura inerte e no corpo que eu amava!

Minhas pernas tremeram e eu não entendi porque eu não caia de joelhos. Era o choque. Eu estava imóvel pelo choque. Aldebararan... Morto.

Diante dos meus olhos, um último fragmento de seu cosmo surgiu. Ergui a mão na esperança de que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, e que eu despertasse a qualquer momento, mas a pequena luz rodopiou lentamente como um vaga-lume gracioso e pousou na ponta dos meus dedos trêmulos... Ele estava partindo...

"Deba...".

Instintivamente, puxei a corrente de ouro que eu mantinha escondida sob minha armadura de Áries, junto ao meu coração. Havia no pingente dela um pequeno medalhão que Deba me dera... Há anos... Muito antes de eu me isolar em Jamiel... Logo que nossa paixão fora descoberta...

Subitamente, a voz dele ecoou na minha mente confusa e no meu coração apreensivo... Eram as minhas lembranças vagando como fantasmas, em um tempo que eu não saberia dizer se era segundos ou séculos.

_"Esse medalhão é para você, Mu. Abra-o apenas no dia em que sentir uma dor difícil demais para ser suportada. Uma dor atroz até mesmo para um cavaleiro nobre como você. A Deusa me falou assim: Eu sou Deméter, cheia de glória, que contenta e suaviza os corações dos homens e dos deuses...(1). Essas foram a palavras da Deusa que protege o nosso amor... Ela me mandou lhe entregar essa relíquia sagrada. Ela é a mãe de todas as dores e me disse que aliviará sua tristeza com esse medalhão, só que me proibiu de perguntar sobre ele e sobre seu conteúdo."_

Eu o abri. Identifiquei o nome escrito em grego antigo:

_"CORE"._

A palavra me atingiu feito um raio. Era dolorosa como ele, mas cheia de luz! Eu compreendi a mensagem. Core era a esposa de Hades, o Deus que começava aquela guerra insana. Era filha de Deméter, Deusa da Terra cultivada, senhora da natureza. Como Atena, Deméter e sua filha Core amavam a terra. E não a queriam absorvida pelo mundo dos Mortos...

Mais ainda: a evocação do nome de Core no medalhão sagrado me lembrava que a alma jamais morre! A filha de Deméter havia estado nos infernos, seqüestrada por Hades, mas havia retornado do mundo dos mortos, em glória, para passar um período do ano com a mãe deusa. Core simbolizava o ciclo da natureza e a imortalidade da alma. A alma do meu Aldebaran... Iria viver!

As lembranças do meu amor e de como ele começou retornaram com a força de um dique arrebentado, e eu me subjuguei àquela força ,cheio de amor e esperanças...

**o0o FLASHBACK o0o**

Era um grande momento da minha vida. Como eu já havia sido lançado nos 'Pequenos Mistérios', agora, que todo um ano se passara e eu atingira a puberdade, poderia iniciar os rituais maiores dos Mistérios de Elêusis. Essa solene festa grega a princípio era uma homenagem às Deusas Deméter e Core, mãe e filha, mas com o decorrer do tempo, ganhou uma profunda conotação espiritual, deixando de ser uma mera homenagem ritualística. Por quase nove séculos, na era pré Cristã e Cristã, 'os mistérios' foram o alicerce da benção dos deuses aos mortais. A própria Ordem Sagrada dos Cavaleiros, sob comando de Atena, havia trazido esse antiqüíssimo costume para dentro das paredes do Santuário, para que ele não caísse no esquecimento.

O antigo Santuário no qual os Mistérios eram celebrados, Shion me contara, havia sido queimado pelos Persas em 479 ª.C, e reconstruído tempos depois por Ictinos, o arquiteto do Parternon. Agora, aqui, a sudoeste da grande estatua de Atena, toda uma réplica havia sido feita do templo de Elêusis.

A amazona que cuidava de mim e dos outros fedelhos, gritou, impaciente:

"Depressa, Mu, deixe de sonhar acordado e vá de uma vez. Não ouse se atrasar para algo tão importante ou mestre Ares irá esfolar você vivo!".

Obedeci e sai correndo, ainda ajeitando os longos cabelos lilases que eram extremamente desconfortáveis para se pentear. Fiz um rabo de cavalo , apressado, e desci escadaria abaixo, indo da casa de Áries para a região sudeste do Santuário, em direção ao tempo de Deméter.

Estava tão aflito em chegar a tempo para o inicio da sagrada cerimônia, que tropecei nas sandálias mal amarradas e fui para a frente, impulsionado com o peso do meu próprio corpo. Só não me estatelei e estourei meus joelhos nas pedras porque mãos fortes me seguraram com uma facilidade impressionante. Virei-me para ver o meu salvador e topei com um adolescente como eu, mas bem mais alto, robusto. Traços fortes, mas harmoniosos. A pele impressionava pela cor de jambo, como se fosse ele um filho eterno do sol. Os cabelos eram tão longos quando os meus, mas escuros. E os olhos eram da cor de um mel denso. Ele me colocou de pé como se eu fosse um boneco de pano, de tão leve.

"Tome cuidado, da próxima vez. E aprenda a amarrar suas sandálias!".

Apesar do tom de leve repreensão, seu sorriso era todo candura. Um rapaz forte e doce. Um garoto lindo como aquelas antigas esculturas de deuses egípcios que eu havia visto na biblioteca...

"Oi, você é o..."

"O novo cavaleiro de Touro, acabei de chegar do Brasil... E você, com essas manchinhas esquisitas aí na testa, deve ser o carneirinho,né? Você cresceu... Me lembro de você quando era apenas um bebê fazendo as coisas levitarem para assustar os outros meninos..."

Corei. Odiava quando alguém usava a minha constelação protetora para me chamar de chifrudinho ou carneirinho,mas, aquela voz grave e gentil provocou uma reação bem diferente em mim. A minha pele se eriçou e eu me senti tão bem como se estivesse nadando nu numa piscina morna...

"É, sou eu mesmo. Eu... Não estava correndo para o início dos rituais...".

Ele se abaixou com candura para amarrar as minhas sandálias. Um gesto que me enterneceu até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Então vamos, porque eu também fui convocado para os grandes mistérios..." (2).

**o0o**

O templo impressionava. Tinha um comprimento de 68 metros e se destacava como uma grande pérola branca perto do mar Egeu. Na sua entrada, próxima ao grande altar sacrifical, palavras solenes estavam escritas em grego antigo:

"_Permaneçam distantes, oh, permaneçam distantes, olhos profanos"_(3).

Comentei, sem jeito:

"É mesmo uma honra vir até aqui...".

Aldebaran respondeu:

"Uma honra esperada, no meu caso. Eu, Shaka e Shura, os representantes dos signos da terra, temos uma forte ligação cósmica com a Deusa Deméter. Ouvi dizer que entre os antigos sacerdotes da deusa sempre havia um cavaleiro de Ouro de uma dessas três casas: Touro, Virgem ou Capricórnio...".

Eu me senti um perfeito idiota. Sabia tudo sobre os costumes lemurianos e no entanto, sobre os mistérios, mesmo tendo feito a inicalização dos 'pequenos mistérios', não sabia quase nada...

"Mas por porquê?".

Se Deméter é o ciclo da natureza, a mãe que dá a luz a explosão da natureza, o Deus pai é Apis, para os babilônicos, ou Pan, para os Gregos ou ainda...".

Completei depressa, para mostrar que havia compreendido o tema:

"Ou grande galhudo, para os celtas. Então, o signo de Touro representa a essência cósmica masculina, o falo que fecunda a terra...".

"Isso mesmo, carneirinho. Vejo que entendeu... Sou o falo que fecunda a terra".

Estremeci. O olhar malicioso e maroto daquele garoto me lembrava que ele deveria mesmo ser muito sensual. Aquele corpo viril parecia mesmo exalar uma masculinidade inquietante. O modo como ele se comparava a um falo só servia pra me deixar ainda mais desconfortável. Ele pareceu perceber o meu rubor e brincou...

"E você, como representante do signo do fogo, simboliza a libido e a chama que fomentam essa força geradora do grande ciclo da vida...".

Corei violentamente. Sim, ele parecia se divertir com as reações que estava provocando em mim, que era sempre tão quieto e disciplinado.

Ele estava bem próximo, e acariciava uma mecha do meu cabelo que havia escapado do bendito rabo de cavalo. Um ar dócil e malicioso ao mesmo tempo bailava em seu rosto forte. Aldebaran era isso: uma doce mistura de pecado e inocência que parecia me inebriar por completo. Meu mestre dizia sempre que para nos elevarmos além das tentações carnais e sublimá-las, antes seria preciso um contato completo com elas, porque somente assim, conhecendo-as, é que poderíamos aceitar e controlar nossas emoções. Bem, eu estava conhecendo a volúpia agora. Sentia um frio na barriga que me enchia de vergonha e excitação ao mesmo tempo.

Disfarcei e comecei a andar, indo em direção aos outros meninos que haviam sido escolhidos para participar dos mistérios...

"Vamos, Deba, o sol já está se pondo... Logo a cerimônia vai começar... E pare de me chamar de carneirinho, ou vou chamar você de tourinho".

Ele sorriu...

"Pois eu não me incomodo, se me chamar assim com essa sua voz grave e macia... Só não me chame de boizinho, ai, fico bravo. Você sabe a diferença entre um touro e um boi,não sabe? Se você quiser, eu mostro pra você qualquer hora dessas..."

Se eu não estivesse indo a um culto, lançaria uma "Extinção Estelar" naquele brasileiro! Eu não estava imaginando coisas não, ele tava me paquerando,como se eu fosse uma das meninas amazonas. Corei violentamente, ainda mais. O pior de perceber a cantada dele era perceber que eu estava extremamente lisonjeado por despertar o interesse daquele garoto tão viril...

**o0o**

Nós tínhamos, depois de um ano dos "Pequenos Mistérios", atingindo o terceiro grau da iniciação, o grau de Epopta. Isso significava que poderíamos, finalmente, acompanhar todas as etapas dos grandes mistérios e celebrar seus rituais secretos plenamente. Era um grupo de cultos de vários dias, dez ao todo.

E a cada dia, Eros, o senhor da Paixão, me deixava cada vez mais envolvido por aquele rapaz forte e simples, destemido e singelo... Um paradoxo envolvente de atrevimento e simplicidade!

No primeiro dia dos Mistérios, eu e ele ouvimos juntos as pregações iniciais dos sacerdotes, chamados de mistagogos. As mulheres estavam ali de cabelos soltos, sem cosméticos.Os homens, por sua vez, estavam sem adornos porque, segundo as tradições, as vestes caras eram consideradas por Deméter um luxo excessivo, e de extremo mau gosto. Eu soltei meus cabelos como as amazonas iniciantes, para não usar as fitas caras de ouro que prendiam meus cabelos, e fique ali, ouvindo as pregações, mas eu sentia a cada instante o olhar do cavaleiro de Touro sobre mim... Mesmo naquele momento de elevação espiritual eu não conseguia deixar de sentir um chamado carnal e pungente me enchendo de desejos e devaneios proibidos...

**o0o**

No segundo dia, conhecido por Halade Mystae (4), foi formada uma procissão para irmos nos purificar nas águas do Mar Egeu. Todos os iniciados do culto de Elêusis , para esta ocasião, se vestiram com pele de carneiro, inclusive eu e Deba.

Submergi minha cabeça no mar por três vezes, orando para que os estranhos sentimentos carnais que me atormentavam se afastassem do meu corpo juvenil, mas eternamente imberbe. Quando emergi, com a água salgada me ardendo os olhos, a voz dele me acolheu e pelo frêmito que senti, cuja origem não era de frio, mas de emoção, me mostrou que minhas preces não seriam atendidas...

"Vestido assim, com essa pele, parece mesmo um carneirinho lindo".

Tentei bancar o ofendido...

"Touro, eu não sei exatamente que tipo de pensamento você tem quando fala assim comigo, mas isso não me agrada. Eu... Sou um homem".

A resposta dele me deixou totalmente desconcertado:

"E um homem não pode se apaixonar por outro? Você, um lemuriano de alta casta, o último representante de um clã espiritualista, deveria já ter entendido que os rótulos não contam, mas sim, os sentimentos que habita em cada criatura".

Eu fiquei sem ação, mas tentei contra argumentar...

"Eu não quero me apaixonar por ninguém. Homem ou mulher!".

Deba se inclinou e pegou uma singela flor campestre que crescia por ali, perto do mar, entre a praia e as campinas que se conduziam ao Templo e, sem a menor cerimônia, colocou–a nos meus cabelos, atrás da minha orelha.

"Eu também não queria me apaixonar, Mu. Mas foi o que aconteceu assim que o amparei nas escadas da Casa de Áries... Não entenda o que digo como uma brincadeira ou uma vulgaridade... Por favor. Eu jamais falaria algo assim, durante a representação dos rituais sagrados de Elêusis, se não fosse algo verdadeiro para a minha alma".

Uma emoção intensa se apossou de nós. Era algo tão forte que eu podia sentir o meu Cosmo e o dele se unindo, mas afastei-me de novo, me misturando ao grupo, porque simplesmente eu não sabia o que responder a ale... Meu coração disparava com a violenta descarga de adrenalina e emoção que corria por todo meu corpo. E a melhor reação que consegui fazer foi aquela. Fugir. Nada digno para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, mas aprendi, naquele instante, que a descoberta do amor era algo sublime e, ao mesmo tempo, imensamente assustador...

**o0o**

No terceiro dia, todos os prazeres nos eram proibidos, mesmo os mais inocentes, e compartilhávamos alimentos simples como o milho seco, sal, sementes de romã, leite e mel, porque deveríamos lembrar, nesse dia ritualístico, o sofrimento de Deméter por ter sua filha seqüestrada por Hades, o senhor infernal.

Mas eu não conseguia pensar em coisas tristes! As palavras de Aldebaram haviam me preenchido com uma contagiosa alegria, e, de repente, era como se o mundo houvesse se tingido de cores mais brilhantes...

No dia seguinte, quando uma procissão foi formada para levarmos cestos com comidas aos pobres dos arredores, simbolizando a fartura e a generosidade da Deusa Deméter, eu fazia essa caridade totalmente voltado para pensamentos mais mundanos... E foi somente no quinto dia, o Dia da Tocha, quando, ao cair da noite, encontrei de novo Touro diante da procissão que agora iria levar tochas de uma mão para outra para representar a procura da deusa mãe em busca de sua filha, entendi finalmente, que o sentimento meu por aquele cavaleiro era tão grandioso como o amor de Deméter. Eu passava os dias que antecediam os rituais noturnos (5) louco para vê-lo de novo, era essa a verdade!

Por Zeus! Ele ali, entre os carregadores das tochas dançantes, tinha o olhar cheio de fogo e amor. E aquele olhar me consumia por completo...

Mas fui orgulhoso mais uma vez, e passei por ele sem lhe dirigir a palavra, fingindo que estava procurando Shaka e Shura entre os garotos que participavam da procissão... Eu ainda não conseguia compreender as emoções loucas da paixão e tentava por uma "Parede de Cristal" para me por a salvo do que eu sentia por Touro. Era forte demais aquele sentimento para eu me entregar assim, sem ao menos tentar lutar contra aquela sensação de total de entrega...

Pude sentir o Cosmo dele emanar um terrível desaponto com aquela aparente indiferença a ele que eu fingia sentir... Uma mágoa imensa... Mas banquei o durão e não olhei para trás.

**o0o**

Os quatro dias seguintes foram os piores da minha vida. No sexto dia ritualístico, a solenidade do cerimonial chegava ao um nível elevado. Era o dia em que a procissão dos iniciados aos Mistérios portavam uma estátua de Baco a frente e pequenos leques de junco mais atrás, no desfile. Baco, Deus do vinho, era considerado como filho de Zeus e Deméter (6). Era o símbolo da videira prestando sua homenagem a mãe-terra e simbolicamente ajudando-a a descobrir o paradeiro de sua filha Core.

O leque, por sua vez, era o instrumento que separava o trigo dos resíduos do cereal. Nessa ilustre cerimônia, simbolizava, justamente por isso, um emblema do poder místico para separar os virtuosos e os perversos. Como diriam os cristãos, era a separação simbólica do joio e do trigo... A alma impura iria para o reino de Hades e a pia, para os Elíseos.

Mas nesta noite eu não vi Aldebaran! Eu podia sentir o cosmo dele presente, até forcei meu poder telepático para localizá-lo, mas nada consegui de concreto. Ele estava ali, era certo, mas me evitava.

E, naquela noite, foi para mim como se não houvesse uma única estrela, apesar do céu estar forrado delas, com a via Láctea mostrando seu manto todo bordado de luz... Ele estava bravo por eu o ter evitado e agora me pagava na mesma moeda.

Senti, pela primeira vez, a dor de ser desprezado...

**o0o**

No sétimo dia a estátua de Baco foi levada para várias partes do Santuário como fazem os católicos com suas procissões, até chegar aos pés da grande Estátua de Atena. Mas, mais uma vez, nessa noite, Aldebaran não se aproximou de mim. Preferiu ficar adiante da procissão, levando com sua força invejável a liteira que erguia a estátua, ajudado pelo menino Cássius, um garotinho robusto que não tinha graduação na escala das armaduras. Percebi, então, a natureza dos taurinos... Eram dóceis, mas extremamente cabeçudos quando estavam feridos ou magoados. Pelo jeito, ele estava mesmo zangado comigo pela idiotice que eu fizera ao passar por ele como se não o houvesse visto. Ai, que idiota eu fora!

**o0o**

O oitavo dia era chamado dia de Epidaurion. Haviam os mestres nos contado que esse dia era um dia em que os pequenos Mistérios eram retomados, e que esse repetição era o símbolo da alma dizendo adeus a todos os elementos da natureza celeste, caindo em um perfeito esquecimento de sua origem divina e felicidade prístina, se precipitando profundamente nas desigualdades, erros e ignorâncias da natureza humana.

Bem apropriada aquela situação do ritual do dia, porque era assim que eu me sentia mesmo: uma alma desprezível que não soubera reconhecer a grandiosidade do amor de Aldebaran e que se portara feito um garoto mesquinho e idiota, ou seja, um garoto que fizera um erro tipicamente humano.

Tomei uma resolução: no dia seguinte, antes mesmo que o cerimonial noturno começasse, eu iria falar com ele. O que seria dito é que ainda eu não sabia ao certo, mas o que eu sabia é que não iria suportar ficar agüentando aquela distância forçada que agora ele mesmo impunha a nós dois.

Eu estava sofrendo. Sofrendo de amor. Não havia nada mais sublime e mais torturante do que isso!

**o0o**

O nono dia era conhecido como "O Dia dos Jarros de Barro", porque se enchia, nesse dia, os jarros do tempo de Deméter com vinho. Ao contrário dos Mistérios de Baco, onde o vinho era bebido em festas lascivas, ali, os jarros eram colocados em direção do nascente e do poente de pois entornados no chão, como uma forma de libação.

Durante essa cerimônia, vi Aldebaran passar por mim com a mesma indiferença que eu havia jogado nele anteriormente e aceitar um bolo de cevada e mel que uma das amazonas que participavam dos Mistérios lhe oferecia com um ar maroto, cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções:ela se insinuava para ele exibindo no drapejado de sua túnica o início de seios firmes e fartos. Finalmente, compreendi o que era a dor dilacerante do ciúme. Virei-me de costas, com medo de ficar observando os dois e descobrir que ele a olhava com o mesmo interesse com que me cobiçara quando me amparou nos braços no dia do nosso reencontro.

Ele talvez estivesse mesmo só brincando comigo no final das contas... E o que ele falara sobre amor entre dois homens... Talvez fosse mesmo só para ver minha reação... Só para ver se eu não era um promíscuo como Peixes ou um deslumbrado como o muito jovem Misty!

Virei-me de novo, com sentimentos de ira, que em nada combinavam com o preparo espiritual para os desfechos dos rituais. Mas quem disse que o amor era algo plácido e racional?

Usei minha telecinese. Um vento forte começou, porque eu desloquei a massa de ar do local com tanta força que até Eolo, o Deus dos ventos, ficaria com inveja do meu poder! O vento violento rodopiou e mandou a abandeja de doces que ela oferecia para Aldebaran para o alto. Os doces caíram na túnica branca da garota como se fossem os protagonistas de um filme de pastelão. Ela deu um gritinho de susto e irritação, e eu tive que me controlar para não rir. Eu não era tão santo, afinal... A garota saiu correndo para se trocar, e eu fiquei ali, muito satisfeito, vendo-a ir embora. Aproximei-me...

"Oi".

Ele me olhou um ar acusador, que me causou arrepios...De prazer.

"Foi você".

Tentei fazer a minha cara mais inocente.

"Não sei do que está falando...".

"A noite estava calma, não havia uma brisa, sequer. Vai negar que foi você ou vai encarar?".

E agora? Deuses, eu não tinha a menor prática naquelas discussões amorosas... Enchi os olhos de água.

"E se eu disser que fui eu mesmo, Alde, o que você vai fazer? Há dias me ignora como se eu tivesse lepra...".

"Foi você quem me ignorou primeiro...".

Era verdade.

"Eu... Eu... Droga, Touro, eu não sou um leviano, eu, eu... Não sei o que pensar de tudo o que você me disse...".

Minhas palavras tiveram o dom de acalmá-lo. Ele sorriu agora, com aquela doçura que me encantava!

"O amor não se racionaliza ou pensa, Mu, só se vive intensamente, porque é o presente mais precioso dos deuses... Venha cá...".

Ele me puxou pela mão, nos afastando do grupo. Fomos para a beira de um poço que havia perto do tempo, um lugar lindo,oculto entre parreiras e um grande pomar. Ali, escondidos entre as frutas e flores, não seríamos vistos, já que estavam todos ocupados com as tarefas ritualísticas...

"Porque me trouxe aqui?".

"Porque eu queria muito... Fazer isso...".

Eu presenti que seria beijado e prendi a respiração, atônico. Nos segundos em que percebi os lábios dele se aproximando, minha emoção foi tamanha, que eu sentia todos os meus poros queimando.

E o beijo aconteceu.

Ele invadiu meus lábios com sua língua, explorando e tocando, primeiro docilmente, depois, mais afoito e determinado. Meu corpo perdeu forças, tamanho o prazer. Um gemido involuntário, alto e rouco, mostrou a ele que eu estava gostando. E foi ai que ele ficou deliciosamente atrevido.

Encostou-me contra o poço e colocou as mãos sob meu 'peplos' (7) com vagarosa ousadia. Senti suas mãos passarem por minhas pernas e coxas, e alcançarem locais mais íntimos ainda...

Soltei um novo gemido rouco, que era mais de prazer do que de protesto. Ele entendeu aquilo como um sinal de que eu estava aprovando suas atitudes. E eu estava! Deuses, seu já me tocara, em masturbações solitárias, mas nunca, de maneira alguma, imaginara que ser tocado assim fosse algo tão delicioso!

Alde levantou o meu saiote do 'peplos', exibindo minha nudez e a pele extremamente de vergonha e prazer, na mesma proporção. Eu estava ali, no meio de um pomar, nu da cintura para baixo e excitado, exibindo minha masculinidade pulsante para outro homem. Mas a verdade é que eu não tinha forças para fugir, não mais...

Logo pensei em coito, e aquela idéia me enchia de terror e expectativa, mas ele, para minha surpresa, começou a me acariciar com a língua, enquanto friccionava meu sexo com maestria alucinante!

Juro, achei que fosse desfalecer, ali, naquele mesmo instante! Dava gritinhos de prazer cada vez mais altos, enquanto ele me masturbava e passava a língua pelos meus cantos mais secretos. A certa altura ele mesmo teve que por as mãos nos meus lábios, para me calar, pois eu já estava num ponto em que não conseguia racionalizar mais nada... Só queria continuar aquele êxtase!

Os dedos fortes dançavam na entrada do meu ânus, fazendo caricias alucinantes, que me enchiam de desejo e vergonha. Eu estava sentindo meu famoso autocontrole cair totalmente por terra. Quando a língua dele começou a me acariciar as nádegas com um despudor total, aí enlouqueci de vez. Nem sabia mais o que dizia, mas sabia que queria aquele homem dentro de mim. Pavor, medo, desejo e vergonha bailavam em mim formando um caleidoscópio de paixão.

"ALDE!".

Ele entendeu o grito do nome dele como um pedido. E era.

Colocou-me de bruços inclinado sobre o poço e ergueu sua própria túnica.Deuses, nem Zeus tinha um falo daquele tamanho, era mesmo um touro, o homem! Era enorme! Ele percebeu minha tensão...

"Relaxa, só vai doer um pouquinho, juro... Nada que um guerreiro não consiga agüentar... Depois vai ser gostoso... Muito gostoso".

Ele sabia que era a minha primeira vez e tentou ser cuidadoso. Lubrificou com saliva aquele enorme tora, mas, quando começou a forçar passagem em mim, senti dor sim, e muita. Entrei em pânico.

"Está doendo!".

"Calma, relaxa, ou vai doer mais... Já vai passar, é só agora, que to forçando a primeira vez...".

"Tira!".

"Já vou tirar...".

Pensei que ele fosse mesmo tirar seu sexo da entrada do meu ânus, mas que nada, o que ele fez foi tirar minha virgindade mesmo! Tapou minha boca com uma das mãos e estocou o enorme falo dentro de mim com vigor, para entrar tudo de uma vez. Urrei de dor e espanto, me sentindo traído, mas ele usou sua força enorme para continuar em mim.

"Calma, lindo, calma, a dor já vai passar, confia em mim...".

Eu arfava e gemia de dor, e ele metia pra valer, até as bolas! Porém, não parava de me tocar e de me bolinar para que eu também sentisse prazer além de dor. E foi mesmo esse paradoxo que aconteceu!

No meio daquela dor horrível, um prazer igualmente intenso foi crescendo e tomando forma, de modo, que aos poucos, durante a cavalgada viril daquele touro, eu conseguia sentir os dois na mesma proporção!

Ele segurava minha cintura com uma das mãos e 'mandava a ver', mas não parava de me masturbar com a outra mão. Era atencioso comigo! Não fazia um sexo isolado. Queria que eu estivesse com ele, sempre na mesma sintonia!

Eu já não sabia mais se chorava de dor ou prazer. Fazia caretas e súplicas que nem eu mesmo conseguia entender. Eu descobria um outro mundo, agora...

O mundo dos amantes.

**o0o**

Finalmente o décimo dia, o mais esperado pelos jovens cavaleiros que participavam dos rituais. Nesse dia, o povo das aldeias próximas ao Santuário voltava para suas casas, mas não os iniciados do terceiro ano e do quinto ano dos mistérios, cavaleiros e amazonas, que ficavam ali para fazer dramatizações dos Mistérios, competições e jogos, que duravam de dois a três dias.

Os jogos eleusinos eram considerados os mais antigos da Grécia e haviam começado, a princípio, para agradecer a Deméter e a Core a colheita de milho. Agora, nós, garotos e garotas do Santuário de Atena, além de homenagearmos a irmã da nossa deusa protetora, também aproveitávamos os jogos para rirmos e brincarmos, como crianças num folguedo. Reproduzíamos os jogos com a mesma solenidade antiga, mas com um cunho moderno de integração social e laser.

Eu não dormi por todo o resto da madrugada e nem durante o dia. Estava dolorido e assustado. Feliz e preocupado. Colhia agora as dúvidas e os louros do amor. Estava cheio de excitação e expectativa. Como seria vê-lo de novo? Será que eu fora bom o suficiente para ele? Ele me amava, não amava? Ah, deuses... Que agonia sublime eram as fechadas de Eros!

Felicidade, vergonha, receios, sonhos, planos, alegrias... As emoções iam e vinham, me fazendo um Mu totalmente novo do que eu fora até então. Mais do que tudo, eu queria ver Alde novamente. Eu havia ficado preocupado em ter maculado a pureza dos rituais com o nosso sexo, mas ele havia dito, com um jeito solene, até: "Todo ato carnal que vem do amor, Mu, é abençoado pelos deuses.E nós nos amamos.Deméter não vai se ofender, pelo contrário, será a protetora do nosso amor..."

**o0o**

As competições eram várias: corrida de cavalos, arremeço de lanças e discos, corrida de salto.

Bem, eu estava dolorido demais para sentar em uma sela de cavalo. Feliz e envergonhado, preferi ficar com as competições musicais e me inscrevi no concurso de composições. A lira lemuriana, com duas oitavas a mais, era uma especialidade única, que era superior até a lira egípcia ou a cítara hindu. Produzia sons únicos, tão lindos, que encantava até deuses. Eu sabia bem que Orpheu de Lira fora ensinado por Shion a usar a lira lemuriana. Somente ela fazia sons que invejaria o próprio Apolo. Agora que Orpheu desaparecera do Santuário, eu me sentia na obrigação de mostrar a lira lemuriana para os atletas... Talvez fizesse isso naquela tarde, em agradecimento aos deuses pela felicidade que eu e Deba havíamos conseguido.

Caminhei apressado para o anfiteatro do Santuário, onde aconteciam as competições clássicas. Acomodei-me logo à frente, ao lado de amazonas sorridentes que jogavam flores no centro da arena. Logo depois, vi sentarem próximos a mim Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Peixes, e Misty, o moleque recém graduado na constelação de Lagarto. Senti um súbito desconforto. Sei que um Cavaleiro não deveria ser esnobe, mas eu não gostava deles dois! Eles não haviam tido permissão para participar diretamente dos Mistérios ainda, mas, podiam assistir as competições atléticas...

Ao contrário do que poderia se pensar quando se olhava para o batom brilhante nos lábios de Peixes, ele não era efeminado, pelo contrário: era firme, um lobo predador!

Seu encanto era premeditado e frio. Orgulhoso de sua beleza, tinha uma sensualidade que lhe era antes de tudo uma arma, e não uma fraqueza. Já Misty era o que gostava de fazer o tipo metido a frágil e cheio de frescuras. Os dois formavam um par bizarro, e gostavam de andar juntos para chocar mesmo. Era comum, nos dias de folgas e nas festas não sacras, eles dois se agarrarem em carícias escandalosas só para escandalizar os outros. Não formavam um par amoroso, mas sim, um par de caçadores perigosos.

De repente, as trombetas soaram e os atletas entraram, conforme mandava a tradição, praticamente nus na arena. Apenas um minúsculo "peplos" os livrara da nudez total. Os comentários obscenos de Misty para os atletas me fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos. E fiquei furioso quando ele falou para Peixes, mas numa altura de voz que eu consegui entender perfeitamente...

"Alde continua um tesão. Ah, de certo vai ser o grande vencedor de hoje. Juro que não vou ter paz até entregar a ele um merecido prêmio!".

Riram os dois, um riso cheio de deboche.

Quase fiz um novo vendaval. Queria mandar Misty para o inferno, tamanha raiva que sentia!Não, raiva não, era algo muito pior... Um ciúmes doentio! Será Aldebaran já havia transado com aquele pulha? Eu sabia muito bem agora que prêmio o cretino queria entregar a touro! Será que Alby aceitaria? Não, ele estava nos rituais sacros dos Mistérios... Todo contato carnal de volúpia e prazer era evitado nesses dias santificados, mas então, o que nós dois havíamos feito no pomar... Ah, não, nós dois éramos diferentes, ele dissera! Nos estávamos abençoados pelo amor!

Senti vergonha do meu preconceito. Mas eu não me achava como eles. Eu não queria ser um devasso ou um efeminado. Eu me achava superior a eles dois!

Mas, apesar de desprezá-los, eu também os achava fascinante por causa da coragem e do arrojo deles para ser o que queriam ser. Eles eram encantadores para qualquer homem, heterossexual ou não, e eu fiquei ali, me remoendo, me perguntando se Deba não acharia Misty, ou mesmo Afrodite, garotos muito mais interessantes do que eu era... E aquilo me era uma verdadeira tortura.Senti-me sem graça e feio, com aquele rosto pálido, o cabelo arroxeado, e aquelas manchas esquisitas no lugar das sobrancelhas. Eles eram tão mais interessantes do que eu!

Como era esperado, Touro entrou na arena como o grande favorito. As amazonas batiam palmas e lhe jogavam flores. Eu prendi a respiração quando ele passou praticamente nu, o corpo jambo reverberando um óleo brilhante que o protegia do sol excessivo. (As competições aconteciam durante o dia, e as rezas, ao cair da noite). Era mesmo lindo! Na omoplata direita, exibia uma "tatoo" tribal bonita, formando um touro estilizado. Os cabelos, longos e soltos, exibiam uma tererê feita de sementes e contas vermelhas e brancas, o símbolo de Ogum, um orixá brasileiro que ele me dissera ser, tal como a Constelação de Touro, o seu santo protetor.

Seu tórax era musculoso, mas deliciosamente harmônico. Parecia ter ele sido feito sob as regras da Proporção Áurea clássica!

Quando passou pelos cavaleiros de Prata e Ouro, Misty e Peixes, este lhe jogou uma rosa vermelha. Ele a pegou no ar e inclinou levemente a cabeça agradecendo, mas não a colocou nos cabelos como mandava a tradição quando um atleta aceitava um suvenir. Polidamente, entregou a rosa a uma das amazonas.

Misty provocou Peixes...

"Ele esnobou você. Com a educação de um príncipe, mas esnobou".

Peixes estava irado, mas desconversou.

"Ninguém me atinge".

Misty riu:

"Ninguém a não ser o carcamano... Você arrasta um trem pelo Máscara...".

"Oras, cala a boca senão te mando para o inferno de Hades, sem escalas, seu idiota!"

Sorri. Sim, falar de Máscara da Morte era sempre a receita certa para tirar Afrodite do seu pedestal de superioridade narcisista. Misty fora maldoso como somente uma mulher ou um viado sabiam ser!

Subitamente, Alde, para meu espanto, parou na arena e olhou na minha direção, me fazendo esquecer a discussão dos dois cavaleiros. Senti que ele me mandava uma mensagem mental... Minha telepatia veio em meu socorro e percebi que ele queria um amuleto MEU. Rubro de emoção e vergonha, tirei a fita que me prendia os cabelos e a joguei para ele. A fita caiu nas mãos fortes e morenas, e ele a prendeu na tererê, para que ficasse ao seu lado durante as competições.

Nem me virei naquele instante para o lado, porque sabia que Afrodite e Misty me fulminavam com o olhar.

E meu amor, com a minha fita como seu amuleto, foi o grande vencedor na grande maioria das competições atléticas!

**o0o**

Os nove dias do festival e essas competições no décimo dia significavam o declínio da alma para posterior sublimação ela num nível elevado, acima dos sentimentos mundanos. Esse era o significado da lenda protagonizada por Deméter e Core. O espírito humano, caindo de sua morada divina e original, era simbolizado por Core sendo seqüestrada e levada para reino de Hades, um reino de escuridão onde o corpo e a matéria imperavam. Essa parábola era a alegoria para a prisão carnal da alma na natureza humana. Mas depois, tal qual como uma semente que brota do fundo da terra, Core voltava do mundo dos mortos, significando a alma purificada. E a glorificação da vida após a morte.

Os dias dos festivais eram as esferas dos nove planetas do nosso sistema, esferas que simbolizavam corpos e encarnações diferentes com uma energia própria. Nos mistérios, aprendia-se que os deuses foram um dia somente mortais, como qualquer humano, mas que agora, eram espíritos superiores ligados à visão de um Grande Deus, a grande união cósmica de tudo.

Essa era a grande revelação dos Mistérios. Deuses haviam sido humanos e nós, os iniciados, livres da prisão da matéria, seríamos deuses um dia...

Emocionado diante do templo de Deméter, ouvi o supremo sacerdote dizer a todos os presentes como se estivesse em transe:

"Eu me aproximo dos confins da morte e, tendo cruzado a soleira da porta de Core, retornei, renascido através de todos os elementos. Contemplei o sol brilhando no silencio da noite com esplendor luminoso: presenciei os deuses infernais e celestiais. Eu me aproximei e os adorei".

Olhei para Touro, que estava ao meu lado, cheio de amor por ele. Era chegado o clímax do ritual, quando os iniciados entrariam no tempo sagrado para o final dos Mistérios. E foi o que fizemos. As tochas foram extintas. O sacerdote e as sacerdotisas proferiam cantos e vedas místicos.

Subitamente, diante dos nossos olhos, imagens do que seria o Tártaro se materializou entre nós. Surpresos, quase assustados, vimos almas gritando, chorando e se debatendo em agonia, num mundo de trevas e escuridão. Porém logo as trevas se dissiparam e vimos uma grande estátua de Deméter , ao fundo do templo, que parecia ser feita de pura luz. Era a vitória da luz e da alma sobre a impureza da matéria.

Atônicos, ainda, vimos a suprema sacerdotisa de Deméter adentrar o recinto, muito linda com sua túnica e manta púrpuras. Na cabeça, ostentava uma coroa de murta e uma diadema que lhe dava a aparência de uma rainha.

Muitos historiadores haviam tentando emporcalhar a natureza dos segredos dos Mistérios como algo promiscuo e sexual, mas tudo ali era de elevado teor espiritual.

Agora, num grande desfecho dos dias místicos, seria celebrado o casamento simbólico da Deusa Deméter, a grande mãe, com o Grande Pai, o Deus. Era a terra e a força cósmica da natureza em um ciclo eterno de perfeita união.

O sacerdote entrou, se destacando também com o seu manto púrpura e a coroa de murta. Trazia na mão direita uma espiga de milho, símbolo da fartura agrícola com que Deméter abençoava os mortais.

Para meu total espanto, e o de todos, o sumo sacerdote parou diante de Aldebaran e o saudou:

"Filho do grande Apis, Sacerdote de Osíris, Consorte da Deusa, Doador de Vida, Senhor da Morte e Ressurreição, Deus das Sementes, Flores e Frutas, recebei a benção da grande Mãe para purificar a terra".

Eu estava perplexo demais para entender aquilo, mas aos poucos, compreendi o que Deba havia tentado me dizer antes, se não com todas as palavras, com uma boa parte delas: como protetor da Casa de Touro, ele era também o sacerdote do Deus Conífero e tinha a honra e o dever de celebrar o casamento do grande deus com a grande deusa da terra!

Eu estava emocionado e confuso. Deba era o sacerdote de Pan, o pai da terra!

Pan era reverenciado e invocado pelos antes das sementes serem plantadas e novamente quando eram colhidas. Ele se mostrava na terra vivente, na grama, nas árvores. Agora que Core ressurgia dos mortos, e a mãe dela novamente fazia verde e jovem a Primavera, a vida renascia no Útero da Grande Mãe! Por isso, o Deus Conífero era invocado para sua união sagrada com Deméter, simbolizando essa união o yin e yan cósmico! O deus galhudo era o espírito de vegetação, das coisas verdes e crescentes, da floresta e do campo!

E o meu Deba era o seu sumo sacerdote!

Fervilhavam em mim sentimentos conflitantes. Eu estava emocionado, orgulho de ver o homem que eu amava ocupar um posto eclesiástico tão elevado no mundo dos Mistérios, as ao mesmo tempo, o sentimento dos ciúmes me corroia mais uma vez! Ele iria se unir à Sacerdotisa de Deméter!

Ninguém, nem mesmo os iniciados, sabia o que acontecia exatamente durante a cerimônia do casamento sagrado. Esse era um segredo pleno dos Grandes Mistérios!

Historiadores e curiosos dividiam opiniões sobre o ritual, opiniões essas que não passavam de meras especulações: uns diziam que o casamento era sexual, e que se dessa união nascesse uma criança, era seria criada secretamente pelos sacerdotes, pois seria ela um deus encarnado. Diziam, inclusive, que era assim, dessa união sagrada entre os sacerdotes do Grande Pai e da Grande Mãe, que a Deusa Atena se tornava humana nas suas encarnações terrestres! Que era por isso que o Santuário perpetuava em seu seio o ritual sagrado dos Mistérios Elíseos, pois os Mistérios eram o berço sagrado de Atena!

Outros diziam que não, que o casamento era puramente espiritual, sem contato físico algum, e que o sacerdote e a sacerdotisa se recolhiam na escuridão dos aposentos sagrados apenas para fazerem preces e evocações.

O fato era que eu estava enciumado visceralmente, por mais sagrado que fosse o momento!

Aldebaran se aproximou da sacerdotisa.

Recebeu dela o manto púrpura e a coroa de murta e os dois, solenemente, caminharam para os aposentos sagrados, enquanto todos nós ouvíamos as cantigas iniciáticas de sagração à Grande Mãe...

Minha telepatia pareceu captar um pensamento de Touro para mim...

"Eu amo você".

Mas nem isso me consolou: meu coração se apertava de amor e de ciúmes...

**o0o**

Eu estava na casa de Áries tentando fazer um pouco de vinho. Esmagava as uvas com os pés usando toda a raiva e frustração que eu sentia. Por isso, nem reparei quando Aldebaran adentrou cozinha adentro, sorrindo como se pedisse desculpas por ser o sacerdote secreto do grande Deus Conífero...

"Mu, as uvas não têm culpa de nada, não precisa descontar nela sua raiva".

Deu um pulo de susto e corei, mas eu estava bravo demais para admitir que ele tinha razão.

"Não seja tolo, estou apenas fazendo vinho".

"Isso é tarefa para as servas, não para você. Mas que você fica muito apetitoso ai, no meio das uvas, fica, meu carneirinho, vou entrar aí dentro e...".

"Não ouse!".

Mas não deu tempo de acabar o meu protesto. Era impressionante como um grandalhão daqueles tinha movimentos ágeis e precisos como os de um tigre!

Ele pulou para dentro da tina, e nós dois caímos no meio das uvas, esmagando-as de vez.

Tentei bancar o furioso, mas suas mãos e beijos minavam a mina vontade de parecer raivoso e ofendido. Ele ria, e lambia o suco de uva do meu pescoço, orelha e tórax.

Quando dei por mim, estava amolecido como manteiga ao sol. Mas ainda tentei usar meu último vestígio de dignidade. Empinei o narizinho, tentando parecer severo:

"Você não deveria ter quebrado seu celibato antes do ritual sagrado, como também não deve quebrá-lo agora!".

Ele riu da minha ingenuidade...

Que celibato? O sumo sacerdote de Pan pode se deitar com quem bem entender, Mu. Consegue imaginar um Pan na floresta não correndo atrás das ninfas e pastores bonitos? Se bem que eu, particularmente, prefiro carneirinhos, aliás, um carneirinho em especial..."".

"Oh, pare com isso!".

Eu tentava inutilmente manter as mãos dele afastadas... Ele me segurou pelos ombros e me obrigou a fitá-lo.

"Não paro! E antes de explodir de raiva e de me transportar para uma outra dimensão, me escute! Eu não posso contar a ninguém, nem a você, o teor do casamento místico, mas já disse e torno a dizer: Deméter abençoa o amor, o nosso amor! Não há nada mais sagrado para os deuses do que a união espiritual entre dois seres, Mu, e não interessa a eles se somos mulheres, homens, lobisomens ou macacos... Pôrra, eu estou aqui, louco por você!".

O modo como ele dissera aquele 'louco por você' teve o dom de esvair minha ira como por encanto. Sorri e perguntei, malicioso:

"Então ela não desaprova a união estranha de um touro e um carneiro?".

Ele riu. Percebi que estava aliviado por eu não ter começado a fazer jarros e pratos levitarem para quebrar o nariz dele. (Mas confesso que essa idéia havia passado pela minha cabeça!).

"Não, não desaprova, e para lhe provar isso, veja... A sacerdotisa dela me deu no final da cerimônia... Disse que era para você, o meu amor verdadeiro... E que a ordem de lhe entregar esse medalhão vinha da própria Deusa Deméter!".

Touro tirou do pescoço colar com um medalhão de ouro e o passou para mim. Ele era de ouro, em forma de cone. Aldebaran o colocou no meu pescoço, emocionado.

"Esse medalhão é para você, Mu. Abra-o apenas no dia em que sentir uma dor difícil demais para ser suportada. Uma dor atroz até mesmo para um cavaleiro nobre como você. A deusa me falou assim: Eu sou Deméter, cheia de glória, que contenta e suaviza os corações dos homens e dos deuses... Essas foram a palavras da deusa que protege o nosso amor... Ela me mandou lhe entregar essa relíquia sagrada. Ela é a mãe de todas as dores e me disse que aliviará sua tristeza com esse medalhão, só que me proibiu de perguntar sobre ele e sobre seu conteúdo."

Aceitei aquele colar com grande emoção, como se eu recebesse um dote, ou algo assim... Compreendia com esse presente, que nosso amor era abençoado até mesmo pelos deuses...

"É lindo...".

"Não mais do que você aí dentro, todo meladinho de uva, ah, vou te lamber inteirinho...".

Dei um gritinho e tentei escapar, sair da tina, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu e me alcançou, me puxando de volta para dentro. Caímos os dois no meio das uvas, rindo como duas crianças.

O beijo saiu cheio de lascívia. O cheiro adocicado e inebriante das uvas lembrava o prazer mais apreciado por Baco:sexo. Um sexo cru e vigoroso com as tempestades que abençoava as terras e as vinhas...

O desejo falou mais alto do que tudo: ele ergueu minhas pernas e me possuiu ali mesmo, no meio das uvas agridoces...

**o0o FIM DO FLASHBACK** **o0o**

E agora meu amante estava morto.

Olhei com lágrimas contidas para o medalhão. Engoli a minha dor e li a evocação gravada em ouro, mais uma vez:

_"CORE"_

Core havia ido e voltado ao reino de Hades e vivia! Então, era assa a mensagem que eu deveria lembrar nesse momento único de dor!

Aldebaran partira, morrera gloriosamente em batalha, mas voltaria dos mortos. Ele e todos os sagrados cavaleiros, inclusive eu.

A Deusa Deméter me abençoara com essa verdade!

Nós, os Sagrados Cavaleiros de Atena, iríamos até o reino do imperador Hades e venceríamos os espectros, para a glória da Deusa!

A morte era apenas uma ilusão...

E o meu amor voltaria para mim...

Agora, a batalha santa iria começar!

**o0o FIM o0o**

* * *

**Notas Explicativas:**

**1**. Com essas palavras, segundo os historiadores, Deméter teria pedido um templo acima das muralhas de Calidón.

**2**. Os Mistérios de Elêusis eram divididos em dois núcleos principais: os pequenos mistérios, feitos no início da Primavera, e que eram uma preparação mística para os chamados Mistérios Maiores. A natureza dos pequenos mistérios era de comunicar de forma oculta a condição da alma impura, que estava recoberta com o corpo terreno e submersa em uma natureza material. A natureza dos Grandes Mistérios, por sua vez, era a de explicar como a alma humana podia escapar da sua natureza mundana e se elevar para planos superiores.

**3**. Segundo Virgílio, na entrada principal do templo místico de Deméter, havia esses dizeres.

**4**. Halade Mystae: É um comando em grego que significa: '_para o mar, tu mystae'_. Esse comando ordenava que os iniciados fossem fazer um banho de purificação no mar.

**5**. Os rituais eram feitos à noite, por isso, os iniciados eram conhecidos como 'lucifugae', ou "inimigo das luzes", o que deu margem de interpretações maldosas e errôneas quanto à natureza espiritual dos Mistérios.

**6**. Baco, Iaco ou Dionísio é apontado na mitologia como filho de Zeus com Sêmele, princesa Tebana, filha de Cadmo e Harmonia. Entretanto, de acordo com Dudley Wright, ele também era aclamado como filho de Zeus com Deméter.

**7**. túnica grega.

* * *

Pessoal, não quis ser pretensiosa colocando temas grandeloquentes demais. O que eu tentei fazer foi seguir a risca a regra de não fazer OCC e nem AU. Por isso, pesquisei a fundo os _Mistérios_. O livro consultado foi o do escritor: **_Dudley Wright_**, chamado '**_Ritos e Mistérios de Elêusis'_**. Aliás, é uma leitura interessante, que recomendo a todos os amantes de cdz. 

A parte final do casamento místico realmente existe, mas foi detalhada pela minha imaginação, pois criei a evocação do Deus Conífero. Todavia, todos os valores espirituais que narrei nessa fic são realmente buscados nos mistérios de Elêusis.

Ah, para finalizar: espero que todos comentem a minha descrição de Aldebaran, moreno, tatuado e de tererê de Ogum. Acho que esse touro todo mundo queria ter na sua fazendinha, né?

_**Beijos e Comentem  
**_

_**Jade Toreador**_


End file.
